1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing a predetermined area of the body during surgical intervention, which better enables a surgeon to perform a surgical procedure at the surgical site. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing a predetermined area of the heart for performing minimally invasive coronary artery bypass grafting at the surgical site, in which the apparatus is adapted to be connected to a rib retractor, has a rotatable and pivotal joint between the handle and stabilizing device, and has a means for easily switching among different sized stabilizing devices.
2. Background Art
Atherosclerosis or coronary artery disease is among the most common and serious health problems confronting the medical profession. In the past, many different approaches at therapy have been utilized. Surgical correction of occluded or stenosed coronary arteries via bypass grafting through conventional approaches, such as the sternotomy, are probably still the most common procedure performed today, especially where multiple bypass grafts are needed.
However, interventional techniques, such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTCA), have gained popularity as the method of choice for therapy of atherosclerotic occlusions for several reasons. The transluminal approach is a minimally invasive technique which subjects the patient to less trauma and less recovery time, especially when compared to bypass grafts which utilize homologous tissue, such as saphenous vein grafts. Often the patient suffers complications at the graft donor site which are worse than the sternotomy and anastomosis.
Although PTCA procedures are often successful, complications such as restenosis or thrombosis and embolism can occur. Intravascular stents are sometimes deployed at the PTCA site to lessen the occurrence of restenosis. However, restenosed vessels often require surgical intervention for correction.
Surgical correction of restenosis, as well as conventional bypass graft surgery, require that the heart be stopped and the patient placed on a heart/lung bypass machine during the procedure. This occurs at considerable expense and risk to the patient. In an effort to reduce the expense, risk and trauma to the patient, physicians have recently turned to minimally invasive surgical approaches to the heart, such as intercostal and endoscopic access to the surgical site. In addition, utilization of alternative graft vessels, such as the internal mammary artery (IMA), have also greatly reduced the trauma to the patient and increased the efficacy of surgical therapy.
Prior to the present invention, however, attempts at performing minimally invasive bypass grafting on a beating heart were thought to be too tedious, dangerous and difficult because of the delicate nature of the surgical procedure, the lack of adequate access through a reduced surgical field, and the lack of a way to adequately stabilize and reduce movement at the graft site. Such a minimally invasive bypass grafting performed on the beating heart eliminates the expense and risk of stopping the heart and the necessity of the heart lung bypass machine and decreases patient recovery time. For single or double bypass procedures, especially where the IMA is utilized, patient trauma and recovery time is even further decreased.